Various types of integrated circuits including an array of substantially identical electronic detector array devices on one surface of a semiconductor body, and a plurality of electronic access devices associated therewith are known in the prior art. Many of such circuits are implemented with the devices on one side of the array, and the access circuits on the other side. U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,678 discloses a photo detector array implemented on one side of a semiconductor wafer and an array of MOSFET switches on the other side of the wafer to enable scanning of the array elements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,142,207 and 4,143,269 disclose an imaging system including a MOS field effect transistor switching matrix and a ferroelectric detector matrix located on opposite sides of a heat sink. Other U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,593,067, and 3,101,049, and 3,604,987 and 3,617,823 and 3,689,900 and 3,735,137 and 3,792,258 disclose various semiconductor devices in which active circuit elements are implemented on both sides of the semiconductor body. In each of the cited patents, the array elements are read out sequentially through a common signal readout path.
Such detector configurations and imaging systems of the prior art are directed to particular applications which are not associated with the problem of simultaneously accessing and reading or writing from an arbitrarily arranged plurality of electronic devices in the array. Prior to the present invention, there has not been an integrated circuit which permits simultaneous access to such an arrangement of electronic devices in an array.